herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Peacock
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Butterflies |getItem= Collect |growthTime= |craftIn= |usedFor= Achievements, Crafting |levelUnlock=5 |energy= |purchasePrice = 1 (5-pack) |sellPrice= 5 |locationImage= }} is a type of collecting butterfly item. Locations This item can be obtained from the following areas: ;Africa *Djemila, Algeria *Cyrene, Libya ;Asia *Changle, China *Changzhi, China *Chaohu Lake, China *Chengdu, China *Daliangzihe Forest, China *Dian Lake, China *Fengdu, China *Guyao Mountain, China *Ganhe River, China *Heng Shan, China *Hua Shan, China *Huangshan, China *Lake Dongting, China *Libo Karst, China *Maijishan Grottoes, China *Nanyue, China *Nong'an, China *Pingchang, China *Song Shan, China *Tai Shan, China *Wunu Mountain, China *Wuzhen, China *Yalu He River, China *Zhongnan Mountain, China *Tharthar Lake, Iraq *Sea of Galilee, Israel *Akakura Shrine, Japan *Koga Village, Japan *Mt Fuji, Japan *Nakadori Island, Japan *Bei'er Lake, Mongolia *Singing Dunes, Mongolia *Taedong River, North Korea *Ganghwa Dolmen, South Korea *Palmyra, Syria ;Europe *Gurlspitze, Austria *Lake Neusiedl, Austria *Braslau Lakes, Belarus *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus *Prenj, Bosnia & Herzegovina *Central Balkan Mountains, Bulgaria *The Stone Mushrooms, Bulgaria *Chalice Rock, Czech Republic *Sumava, Czech Republic *Himmelbjerget, Denmark *Langelinie, Denmark *Varska, Estonia *Vormsi, Estonia *Aland Islands, Finland *Astuvansalmi, Finland *Hailuoto, Finland *Inari, Finland *Kainuu Sea, Finland *Lake Kemijarvi, Finland *Lokka Reservoir, Finland *Pielinen, Finland *Yllas, Finland *Autun, France *Broceliande Forest, France *Calais Shore, France *Cap de Nice, France *Chavignol, France *Forest Of Versailles, France *La Ferte-Bernard, France *Lake Leman, France *Laval-Dieu, France *Les Combes, France *Parc de Millevaches, France *Tarascon, France *Vezere Valley, France *Vix, France *Bavarian Forests, Germany *Black Forest, Germany *Brocken, Germany *Castle Neuschwanstein, Germany *Fussen, Germany *Lennebergwald, Germany *Mulde, Germany *Teutoburg Forest, Germany *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany *Eleusis, Greece *Aggtelek, Hungary *Hortobagy Puszta, Hungary *Lake Balaton, Hungary *Zengo, Hungary *Skellig Michael, Ireland *Temple Hill, Ireland *Florence, Italy *La Spezia, Italy *Vesuvius, Italy *Gauja National Park, Latvia *Curonian Spit, Lithuania *Lake Galve, Lithuania Europe cont'd. *Kneiff, Luxembourg *Hoogeloon, Netherlands *Lake Yssel, Netherlands *Bymarka, Norway *Jostedalsbreen, Norway *Kristiansand Shore, Norway *Lomsdal-Visten, Norway *Tinnelva, Norway *Bialowieza Primeval Forest, Poland *Dabie Lake, Poland *Pisz Forest, Poland *Sandomierz Valley, Poland *Vistula, Poland *Warta, Poland *Agroal, Portugal *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal *Sagres Point, Portugal *Dacian Fortresses, Romania *Dunai River, Romania *Don River, Russia *Irtysh River, Russia *Kazanka Confluence, Russia *Kivach Waterfall, Russia *Lake Baikal, Russia *Lake Beloye, Russia *Lake Cheko, Russia *Lupchinga Island, Russia *Manpupuner Rocks, Russia *Smotrych River, Russia *Spasskoye-Lutovinovo, Russia *Strelka, Russia *Volcanoes of Kamchatka, Russia *White Sea, Russia *Zeya River, Russia *Carpathian Forests, Slovakia *Almaden, Spain *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain *Bunol, Spain *Cordoba, Spain *Cuenca, Spain *Ibiza, Spain *Las Medulas, Spain *Mont Perdu, Spain *Palmeral of Elche, Spain *Sella Valley, Spain *Tower of Hercules, Spain *Aavasaksa, Sweden *Fibysjon, Sweden *Gotland, Sweden *Storsjon, Sweden *Vattern, Sweden *Lake Greifen, Switzerland *Weisshorn, Switzerland *Hasan Dagi, Turkey *Imbros Island, Turkey *Nemrut Golu, Turkey *Payas, Turkey *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey *Yanartas, Turkey *Afan Forest, UK *Blackhope Scar, UK *Brimmond Hill, UK *Giant's Causeway, UK *Guernsey, UK *Hadrian's Wall, UK *Isle Of Man, UK *Isle Of Wight, UK *Loch Ness, UK *Nottingham, UK *Norfolk Broads, UK *Oban, UK *Pass of Llanberis, UK *Ring of Brodgar, UK *Sherwood Forest, UK *Stonehenge, UK *The Cotswolds, UK *Watch Croft, UK *Yorkshire Dales, UK *L'viv, Ukraine *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine *Sudak Shore, Ukraine Loot This item has a chance of dropping the following when collected: *Butterfly Chitin Uses Recipes Crafting Recipes: *Red Lure Quests This item is needed in the following quests: *Beauty and the Butterfly (1 needed) Achievements This item is needed to complete the following achievements: *Lepidopterist (1 needed) *The Butterfly Catcher Achievement (100 needed) Category:Collecting Category:Butterflies Category:Almanac